


Make Me Chase You, Baby

by LittleBlueArtist



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: 2k, F/M, Fluff, dandy and scarlet tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueArtist/pseuds/LittleBlueArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy should have never walked away from Scarlet. He should have run faster, looked harder. Maybe all he needed was a little chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Chase You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!!!! This is my first 2k commission. Thank you so much Emily (plus your roommate) for commissioning me and bearing with me through this awful week!! <3!!!

He could feel the warmth of her hands.

Dandy curled his hand into a fist, as if he could trap the feeling in there, keep the memory of her slight fingers in his forever. He let her get away. He could’ve looked harder, yelled louder, never given up and just walked away.

Scarlet.

He shrugged on his jacket and stomped to the front door, a smile that felt as fake as his happiness sprawled across his face. He let a cocky laugh fill the room. “QT, Meow, I’m going to BooBies for the night. Come or go, I don’t care.”

QT rolled up to the door. “Our balance is currently twenty-five woolongs. We can’t afford it,” he said, his slightly high pitched voice sounding disappointed. 

“Travel near or far, wherever we go, I must go to BooBies every night! No one will stop me from going to BooBies!” He hoped Honey would be there. The roundness of her ass, the bounce of her breasts, were enough to keep his mind off things. The sound of her sweet voice in his ears was enough to take any thought away. Dandy left in a bang of the door, taking a car they had fixed up with him. It was just about dead, but the engine still had a few miles. Enough to make it to the restaurant.

BooBies wasn’t packed on a dull night like this. Only a few wanderers and lonely people lined the bar, some couples in the booths. Dandy took a seat near the window, looking out into the neverending sky. Galaxies were born and died before his eyes. They flourished and withered in the time of a breath being taken. Some of them never even got a chance to hold life.

“Dandy! The usual today?” 

“Honey, you ever lose something?” He can’t stop the question from coming out. 

Honey put a finger to her mouth, tapping it against her full lips as she thought, blonde hair slightly falling into her face. “I lost my keys this morning? Does that count?” Her voice was light and airy. She would probably get in trouble if it wasn’t.

“Yeah, that counts. I’ll have a whiskey on the rocks. Strongest one you’ve got.”

“Coming right up, Dandy.” She walked away, ass swaying with each step. He couldn’t help but watch.

Dandy set his hands on the table, looking at himself: an arrogant smirk, good face, beautiful hair that he puts way too much and not enough work into. He could see the reflection of the other girls, serving their customers and treating them like they’re actually interested. Dandy wasn’t that stupid. They were paid to do this. For one moment, though. One second, one minute, one hour, he could pretend like Honey actually cared for him, and on days like these, that was enough.

A scream broke him from his thoughts. Dandy looked up to find a large alien, nine arms and three, square shaped eyes, terrorizing one of the girls, touching her body in a way she clearly didn’t like. He let himself get all geared up. “Hey, you!” he yelled, hand on his gun, “those aren’t for sale!” 

Dandy let go blast after blast, each one firing towards the big alien. “It’s not even slowing him down!” he cursed, putting the uncharged gun back in his pocket.

“That’s because you haven’t hit it!”

Dandy whipped his head to the other side of the restaurant. A woman with dark red hair and ice blue eyes stared back at him. Tall, powerful, each clack of her heels an earthquake. She demanded your attention. Her hair, pulled into a picture perfect bun, bobs slightly as she walked towards the alien. 

Scarlet.

“Are my skills not good enough for you, baby?” he said, cockily grinning, hand hovering over the useless gun in case he needed to grab it again. 

Scarlet scoffed and roundhouse kicked the alien, knocking him to the ground. She put her heel where its sternum should be, pressing down hard on it. This alien wasn’t going anywhere. “What skill, Dandy?” Her glasses gleamed in the light, eyes calculating and somewhat cold.

Dandy faked hurt. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the alien threw Scarlet off him. “Scarlet!” Every bit of his concentration went into saving Scarlet, catching her before she could crash through the window. Whatever blow the alien wanted to land on her ends up on his back. He could feel the blood soak through his jacket. Dandy checked on Scarlet first.

“Try to be a little more careful, baby.”

Scarlet glared but took his outstretched hand anyway, hauling herself up. “Let’s just get this over with.”

It only took a few minutes between the both of them, and soon the alien was tied up, not going anywhere. Dandy called QT and Meow to turn him in, and they did so happily. Breathing still hard, hair mussed to oblivion, and blood soaking his back, Dandy sat down in a booth and ordered the strongest drink BooBies has ever made. 

It took him by surprise when Scarlet sat down across from him. She looked tired, hair slightly out of place from the fight. When the drink came, she took it, downed it in one gulp, and then ordered three more without a blink. She was everything he should’ve chased harder for.

He could still feel the softness of her lips, couldn’t help but watch them as she sipped through a straw. He should’ve looked harder.

“Dandy, that alien has been logged a total of 3 million times.”

“What?! After all that!” He downed one of the drinks, ignoring the burn in his throat. Jesus, that was strong. 

Scarlet’s ice blue eyes landed on him, only slightly less cold because of the two drinks she’d chugged. “Thank you. For saving me, I mean.” She didn’t make eye contact. Instead, Scarlet curled her hands into fists to keep from reaching out. She could remember his. Bigger than hers, more calloused. They had been warm, almost sweaty, slightly disgusting to touch. It’d been awhile since that night. The night where she should’ve called louder, chased harder, ran faster. The night where she let him slip through her fingers like sand.

“That? It was nothing.” A slight smirk covered Dandy’s face.

Scarlet let a small smile form on her own lips. “I should get going. I have work tomorrow. Thanks again, Dandy.”

Scarlet stood, clothes swaying slightly with each step. Dandy watched her. He couldn’t get up. He couldn’t run after her, hands outstretched, begging her to stay. He couldn’t yell like some dramatic movie, say he couldn’t live without her. He was frozen in time, rooted to the spot like it was destiny for her to walk away again.

He watched her walk out of BooBies, bun bobbing, until her ship was just another star in the sky.

***

Dandy walked into the Aloha Oe and plopped down on the couch. “Meow, you useless cat,” he muttered, moving the mound of garbage to the other end of the couch. He put his feet on the table, absently looking in one direction while his mind went in all of them.

Scarlet.

He had her. He talked to her! If he had just said, “ _ I need you.” _

But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Dandy didn’t need anyone. He could catch aliens by himself. The only reason he kept QT and Meow around was because they were beneficial to him. At least, QT was. Meow just refused to give back his BooBies membership card, and damn if he was gonna let that free drink get away. So, he let them stay on the Aloha Oe as they traveled through the galaxies.

Dandy curled his fist. He could smell her breath. It had been minty, fresh. Even her teeth were perfect. He could just imagine what it would be like to come home to her every night. Her  _ body _ every night. Even thinking of it made him excited. Those hips, her nice ass, her physical capabilities. God, she was everything he could ask for. She was everything he wanted.

Yet, he let her slip away. Again. Dandy sighed and picked up a magazine from the couch. He was hoping it would be his  _ me time  _ magazine, but that had been ruined by Meow. He had to start stashing those things away, that’s the fifth time Meow has ruined his magazine. Perverted good-for-nothing cat. 

The magazine he had was some trashy teen one that QT never admitted to liking but subscribed to every month. A quiz about what your love would look like is on the inside, and Dandy indulged. There was a pen stuck to a dirty plate, and he, with what sounded like suspicious growling from the plate, tugged it free. The questions were typical, boring. He answered mostly C’s. The answerbank said the woman he was looking for is cool, confident. She is independent and has her own idea for what she wants. She most likely has a deadly stare with bright eyes and can bring you down with one look. 

Dandy shut the magazine closed. This was a sign, he knew. Maybe an illegitimate, ill-conceived sign, but a sign nonetheless. This was it! He had to get Scarlet back! Crumpling the magazine in his grip, Dandy jumped over the couch dramatically and slipped his shoes back on, going to the control board to release Little Aloha. “QT, Meow!” he yelled, slipping his jacket over his shoulders for the second time that night. “I’m going out! You’re in charge, QT!”

The two came out from their rooms, QT still coming back to life after his charging session. His screen blinked sleepily to bright life as he rolled towards Dandy. “Dandy, BooBies is closed by now. Plus, you spent the last of our money there today.”

“Not there. There’s an alien on the loose! No one, not even the darkness of the night or my own fears, will stop me from catching unregistered aliens! I will always catch them, no matter the circumstance! Just watch me, QT!” With that, he slammed the door, leaving his two companions behind.

When the door closed, QT narrowed his eyes and turned towards Meow, who had already gotten disinterested and was picking through the food on the floor and couch. He was barely listening to the little robot. “He said a lot of things without really saying anything again...” QT complained. 

“Should we follow him?” Meow asked, shoving an old pizza crust into his mouth.

QT let out a breath and let his arms pool onto the floor like limp noodles. “No,” he sighed. “Let him do whatever he needs to. He’ll be home soon, anyway.”

Meanwhile, Dandy was speeding on Little Aloha, magazine quiz still crunched in his hand. He had memorized the way to Scarlet’s house, a nice little square building she rebuilt when he had...totally, accidentally, definitely not on purpose, blown it up. He parked haphazardly in her driveway and ran to the heavy, metal door. She opened  in just three knocks, clad in only a large t-shirt and boxers. Dandy would hit himself later for not appreciating that.

“It was foretold!” he yelled, shoving the paper in her face.

Scarlet wrinkled her nose and took it, but it was ripped to shreds and crumpled beyond repair. She was half-annoyed half-happy that Dandy was at her doorstep in the dead of night. “What do you want, Dandy? You better make it good.”

“Us! Th-the magazine!”

“You ripped it to shreds, Dandy. Now, what do you want?”

And he couldn’t help it. Dandy took Scarlet’s head in his hands and smashed their lips together. Everything he felt from their last kiss was told to her with his tongue. They stumbled back into the house, Scarlet kicking the door closed. She tugged Dandy closer, pressing their bodies together until the flesh practically melded together. 

Scarlet leaned back into the couch, elbows propping herself up, lowered hair already mussed. She raised an eyebrow and laughed a little. “It’s foretold? You couldn’t just say you wanted to see me?”

Dandy smiled for the first time in what felt like minutes, hours,  _ months _ , and laughed wholeheartedly. “Why not get this show on the road, baby?” 

Scarlet smiled and put her arms around his neck, dragging him down once more.

Afterwards, they laid down in her bed, heavy breathing and happy sighs mixing. Scarlet had a small, lingering smile on her face. Her eyelids were droopy, but she stayed awake watching Dandy sleep. He only slightly snored. Slipping their hands together, Scarlet, with her powerful cold stare and strong body, fell asleep next to the one person she had fallen for who maybe  _ wasn’t _ a loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated. Did you like this fic? Want more of your own? Well I have good news! I've opened commissions! Find the info post [here!](http://noyaplease.tumblr.com/post/149722884338/writing-commissions) (I also write original pieces if you want to give me a prompt for your ocs or just something you want to read.) Emily and her roommate were such troopers through this oml. I got violently sick and a friend of mine passed away from cancer and they both calmly waited for their commission while I was freaking out and all over the place. Thank you guys so, so much!!


End file.
